nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Andy Warhol
Andrew Warhola (né le 6 août 1928 à Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie , décédé le 22 février 1987 à New York , plus connu sous le nom de Andy Warhol était un artiste américain qui devint une figure centrale dans le mouvement du Pop Art, car il en était l'un des pionniers. Après une carrière de succès en tant qu'illustrateur commercial, Warhol devint connu dans le monde entier grâce à son travail de peintre, de producteur musical, d'auteur, grâce à ses films d'avant garde, en tant qu'auteur et aussi grâce à sa présence dans divers milieux sociaux, aussi bien des éminents intellectuels, des célébrités de Hollywood, que de riches aristocrates. Le travail de Warhol a subi de nombreuses controverses, même si Warhol a été le sujet d'innombrables expositions rétrospectives, de livres, et de films depuis sa mort en 1987. Il est généralement reconnu comme l'un des artistes les plus influents du XXe siècle. Biographie Andrew Warhola nait à Pittsburgh (Pennsylvanie). En 1933 il commence sa scolarité à l'Elementary School. En 1942 son père décède aprés 3 ans de maladie .1945 Fin de la scolarité d'Andrew, avec remise du diplôme de la High School. Entre 1945 et 1949, il fait ses études au Carnegie Institute of Technologie où il obtient le titre de Bachelor of Fine Arts. C'est au cours de ces études qu'il adopte la technique du dessin tamponné.La fin de ses études et son déménagement à New York se font en 1949. Cette même année, il commence à travailler comme dessinateur publicitaire pour Vogue et Harper's Bazaar et crée ses premiers croquis pour le fabricant de chaussure I. Miller; il décore aussi des vitrines pour le grand magasin Bronwit Teller. Il transforme son nom Andrew Warhola en Andy Warhol. En 1952 a lieu sa première exposition à la Hugo Gallery (New York). Entre 1953 et 1955 Andy devient créateur de costumes dans une troupe de théâtre. Il s'affuble alors d'une perruque platine qui le caractérise. Il ne cessa de mener cette double vie : « J'ai commencé comme artiste commercial et je veux terminer comme artiste d'affaires » dit-il. En 1954 sa première exposition à la Loft Gallery de New York a lieu. En 1955 il réalise bon nombre de publicités et ira même jusqu'à fabriquer des cartes de Noël pour divers magasins, comme Tiffany's. Certaines de ces cartes de Noël sont disponibles dans le livre Greetings from Andy (Warhol) Christmas at Tiffany's. En 1956 une exposition exclusive a lieu à la Bodley Gallery, de plus il expose aussi dans la Madison Avenue. Durant cette même année, il fait un tour du monde. Sa publicité pour Miller obtient la médaille du « Thirty Fifth Annual Art Director's Club Award's ». En 1957 il obtient un autre prix pour ses publicités : l'« Art Director's Club medal ».Il fonde durant cette même année une société gérant les commandes publicitaires. En 1960, il réalise ses premiers tableaux inspirés des comics, à la même période que Roy Lichtenstein. C'est en 1962 que Warhol participe avec Roy Lichtenstein et des artistes français (Klein, Niki de Saint Phalle...) à une exposition majeure du Pop Art et du Nouveau réalisme du nom de The New Realists à New York. Il peint ses premières boîtes de soupes Campbell's et Dollars, et compose aussi ses premières sérigraphies sur les stars américaines. Irving Blum, directeur d'une galerie de Los Angeles, expose les 36 boîtes de soupes et les achète toutes. Première exposition exclusive à la Eleanor Wards Stable Gallery à New York. L'artiste commence ses séries sur la mort et les catastrophes. Warhol ouvre en 1963 la Factory dans une usine désaffectée. C'est une sorte d'atelier artistique qui sert en même temps de studio d'enregistrement pour ses œuvres cinématographiques. C'est dans cet endroit que se produit souvent le groupe rock The Velvet Underground dont il est le producteur. C'est aussi à la Factory qu'il tourna plusieurs films expérimentaux, sans sujet ni scénario, largement improvisés. A la manière de ses toiles, ces séquences ne sont en réalité qu'une seule répétée plusieurs centaines de fois, par exemple, dans cette séquence du nom de Sleep ou l'on voit le même homme dormir durant 20 minutes et cet extrait est répété 18 fois pour former un film de 6 heures. En 1964 a lieu la première exposition exclusive en Europe. Pour l'exposition universelle de New-York, Warhol crée le panneau mural Thirteen Most Wanted Men, œuvre qui devra être recouverte de peinture car à l'époque, cette œuvre représentant des criminels choquait. Il commence ses sérigraphies en 3D en reproduisant des boites de ketchup Heinz ou de la lessive Brillo. Et c'est en 1965 qu'il annonce officiellement qu'il abandonne l'art pictural pour des œuvres cinématographiques. Il n'arrêta jamais. C'est entre 1966 et 1968 qu'une immense production cinématographique conjuguée au soutien pour les Velvet Underground, font de lui un artiste touche-à-tout. La Factory change de murs. Le 3 juin 1968, Valerie Solanas tire trois coups de pistolet sur Warhol à l'entrée de la Factory. Les deux premiers coups manquèrent sa cible, mais la troisième balle transperça le poumon, la rate, l'estomac, le foie et l'œsophage. Solanas tira alors sur le critique d'art et compagnon de Warhol, Mario Amaya et essaya également de tuer l'imprésario de Warhol, Fred Hughes, mais son arme s'enraya. Baignant à la fois dans le milieu underground et VIP de l'époque, il publia en 1969 les premiers exemplaires de sa revue Interview avec des articles illustrés sur les célébrités du moment. Durant les années1969 et 1972, Warhol réalise quelques œuvres sur commandes pour des amis, ou des directeurs de galeries. En 1972, il fait un retour à la peinture avec des portraits sérigraphiés, comme ceux de Mao Zedong, tableaux retouchés de manière très gestuelle tout en réalisant des œuvres d'art abstrait et en utilisant la peinture à l'oxydation. Warhol est alors innondé de commandes. Les séries sur Skulls, et sur Still Life (marteaux et faucilles) sont produites en 1976. Entre 1979 et 1980, Warhol commence les grandes séries rétrospéctives, séries reprenant les motifs les plus connus de son oeuvre (Campbell's Soup, U.S. dollar Sign, flowers,...). Dans l'année 1980: Warhol produit des clips vidéos et ouvre la chaine de télévision cablée Andy Warhol TV. Il fait aussi paraitre le livre POPsim, The Warhol's 60s. C'est entre 1982 et 1986: Dernières séries reprenant des oeuvres très célèbres, comme Naissance de Vénus de Boticelli, ou la Cène de Vinci. En 1986: Derniers Selfportrait, et série de portraits de Lénine. Andy Warhol décède à New York le 22 février 1987. Prolongement : En 2002, le romancier américain John Updike publie Seek my face (en français Tu chercheras mon visage, 2002) qui est, pour une part, une transposition de la vie d'Andy Warhol racontée par sa femme, œuvre totalement fictive, car Warhol était homosexuel. Son œuvre Au début des années 1960, Andy Warhol était un illustrateur publicitaire reconnu.Dans ses dessins publicitaires, Andy Warhol utilisait une technique directe: il dessinait ses créations sur du papier hydrofuge, repassait les contours d'encre, repassait les contours encore humides sur des feuilles de papier absorbant, sur le principe du buvard. Bien que durant cette période beaucoup d'artistes travaillaient comme illustrateurs publicitaires pour des entreprises, tous le faisaient discrétement. Warhol était, quant à lui, si reconnu en tant que dessinateur publicitaire que le reste de son travail artistique n'était pas pris au sérieux. Pour y remédier, il tenta d'exposer quelques une de ses oeuvres, utilisant ses techniques, dans une galerie mais ce fut un échec. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il repensa son travail commercial et le reste de son art. Plutôt que de les opposer, il pensa à les réunir. Il tenta alors de rendre la culture populaire et commerciale plus élitiste. Il crée le Pop-Art. Le Pop-Art était une forme expérimentale que beaucoup d'artistes s'approprièrent indépendamment les uns des autres. Parmi les pionniers, on peut remarquer Roy Lichtenstein et Jasper Johns. Mais Andy Warhol sera, plus tard, considéré comme "Pope of the Pop" c'est à dire "Pape de la Pop" par ces contemporains. En 1963, il adopte la technique qu'il utilise pour ses œuvres les plus célèbres : la photographie sérigraphiée est reportée sur toile. Les photographies utilisées sont en noir et blanc, il colore le fond de la toile, et ensuite, imprime le sujet, le visage de Marilyn Monroe par exemple, avec seulement quelques détails, pour le rendre plus neutre, pour les reproduire par sérigraphie. Souvent, c'est un motif qui sera reproduit plusieurs fois sur la toile. C'est le stéréotype du Pop art. Ses figures favorites sont soit les noms de marque déposés, le signe du dollar ou les visages de célébrités. Le ton est à la fois populaire et iconoclaste, s'inspirant de la culture populaire. D'abord intéressé par les Comics Ce thème est déjà prit par le peintre Roy Lichtenstein qui en fera son outil visuel. Celui de la typographie est utilisée par Jasper Johns. Pour se distinguer, Warhol comprit qu'il devait trouver une niche qui deviendrait son sujet de matière principal. Ses amis lui suggérèrent de peindre la chose qu'il adorait le plus par dessus tout. C'est ainsi que pour sa première exposition majeure, il peignit les fameuses conserves Campbell's Soup. Cette oeuvre est considéré encore comme sa marque de fabrique. Les thèmes fondamentaux chez Warhol sont l'image, son pouvoir au sein de la société de consommation et son lien avec la mort. Chez Warhol la répétition de la figure se rapporte souvent à son exténuation. Le choix des sujets est en rapport avec cette obsession de la mort, y compris pour ses toiles célèbres de Marilyn Monroe (peinte après son suicide) ou de Liz Taylor (peinte alors que l'actrice était gravement malade). Dans les dernières années de son œuvre, Warhol devient pratiquement un peintre de cour, appliquant son style à de nombreux portraits de commande, tout en continuant à creuser sa réflexion sur la peinture avec ses séries Shadows, Oxidation paintings, et des reprises de toiles de Botticelli ou de Léonard de Vinci.A la suite d'une opération Andy Warhol meurt le 22 fevrier 1987 Ses œuvres plastiques (liste non exhaustive) * Marilyn 1962 * Campbell's Soup Cans 1962 * Diptyque Marilyn 1962 .]] * Ten Lizes 1963 * Jackie 1963 * Car Crash'' 1964, sérigraphie sur toile, Galleria Civica d'arte moderna, Turin * Jackie 1964, Triptychon, Museum Ludwig, Cologne * Thirteen Most Wanted Men 1964 * '' Marilyn Turquoise'' 1964 * Flowers 1966, 2005, pour 6,090 millions d'euros (Quatre pièces de 90x90 cm sérigraphiées comptant parmi la collection d'œuvres d'art contemporain de la Société Générale) * 10 Marilyn 1967 Voir cette oeuvre * Mao Tsé-Tung 1972, 1973 * Mick Jagger 1975, Neue Galerie - Sammlung Ludwig, Aix-la-Chapelle * U.S. Dollar Sign 1982 * Joseph Beuys 1986, Galerie Bernd Klüser, Munich * Sixty Cènes 1986 * Camouflage II 1987, Lenox Museum Board Filmographie Comme réalisateur * 1963 : Sleep (6 heures) * 1963 : Empire (8 heures) * 1963 : Naomi's Birthday Party * 1963 : Kiss * 1963 : Haircut * 1963 : Eat * 1963 : Blow Job * 1964 : Whips and Women * 1964 : The Thirteen Most Beautiful Boys * 1964 : Tarzan and Jane Regained... Sort of * 1964 : Naomi and Rufus Kiss * 1964 : Messy Lives * 1964 : Mario Banana II * 1964 : Mario Banana I * 1964 : Lips * 1964 : The End of Dawn * 1964 : Empire * 1964 : Drunk * 1964 : Couch * 1964 : Clockwork * 1964 : Batman Dracula * 1964 : The 13 Most Beautiful Women * 1965 : Vinyl * 1965 : Taylor Mead's Ass * 1965 : Space * 1965 : Restaurant * 1965 : Poor Little Rich Girl * 1965 : My Hustler * 1965 : The Life of Juanita Castro * 1965 : Kitchen * 1965 : Horse * 1965 : Harlot * 1965 : Camp * 1965 : Bitch * 1965 : Screen Test #1 |valign="top" width=50%| * 1965 : Screen Test #2 * 1965 : Screen Test * 1965 : Beauty #2 * 1966 : Superboy * 1966 : Sunset * 1966 : Shower * 1966 : Screen Test #4 * 1966 : Screen Test #3 * 1966 : Salvador Dalí * 1966 : Milk * 1966 : Lupe * 1966 : Kiss the Boot * 1966 : Hedy * 1966 : Chelsea Girls * 1966 : Ari and Mario * 1966 : The Velvet Underground and Nico * 1966 : Outer and Inner Space * 1966 : More Milk, Evette * 1966 : The Beard * 1966 : The Closet * 1967 : Tub Girls * 1967 : Tiger Morse * 1967 : The Andy Warhol Story * 1967 : I, a Man * 1967 : Bike Boy * 1967 : The Nude Restaurant * 1967 : Imitation of Christ * 1967 : **** * 1968 : San Diego Surf * 1968 : The Loves of Ondine * 1969 : Lonesome Cowboys * 1969 : Blue Movie * 1973 : L'Amour * 1984 : Cars: Heartbeat City (vidéo) Comme producteur * 1963 : i love babbee! * 1964 : Tarzan and Jane Regained... Sort of * 1964 : Mario Banana I * 1964 : Empire * 1964 : Couch * 1964 : Batman Dracula * 1965 : Dirt * 1965 : Camp * 1965 : Screen Test #1 * 1965 : Screen Test #2 * 1965 : Screen Test * 1966 : Superboy * 1966 : Sunset * 1966 : Screen Test #4 * 1966 : Screen Test #3 * 1966 : Salvador Dalí * 1966 : Hedy * 1966 : Chelsea Girls * 1966 : Ari and Mario * 1966 : The Velvet Underground and Nico * 1966 : The Closet * 1967 : Bike Boy * 1967 : The Nude Restaurant * 1967 : Imitation of Christ * 1967 : **** * 1968 : San Diego Surf * 1968 : Flesh * 1969 : Blue Movie * 1970 : Trash * 1971 : Women in Revolt * 1972 : Heat * 1973 : De la chair pour Frankenstein (Flesh for Frankenstein) * 1974 : Du sang pour Dracula (Blood for Dracula) * 1977 : Bad * 1980 : Blank Generation * 1981 : Andy Warhol's TV (série TV) * 1985 : 15 Minutes (série TV) Comme directeur de la photographie * 1964 : Mario Banana II * 1964 : Mario Banana I * 1965 : My Hustler * 1966 : Superboy * 1966 : Sunset * 1966 : Kiss the Boot * 1966 : Hedy * 1966 : Chelsea Girls * 1966 : The Closet * 1967 : The Nude Restaurant * 1967 : **** * 1969 : Blue Movie * 1971 : Women in Revolt Comme acteur * 1963 : Normal Love * 1964 : Tarzan and Jane Regained... Sort of * 1965 : Horse * 1966 : Match Girl * 1967 : The Illiac Passion : Poseidon * 1974 : Identikit : English Lord * 1983 : Portfolio * 1984 : Cars: Heartbeat City (vidéo) : Bartender Comme scénariste * 1964 : Mario Banana II * 1964 : Mario Banana I * 1966 : Chelsea Girls * 1967 : Bike Boy * 1967 : The Nude Restaurant * 1967 : **** * 1969 : Blue Movie * 1973 : L'Amour Publications * 1969, revue Interview * 1971, La philosophie d'Andy Warhol (de A à B, back again) * 1976, Das bildnerische Werk Andy Warhols (de R. Crone), Berlin. * 1985, Amériques : photos de la vie contemporaine aux USA. * 1987, Andy & Andy the Warhol Twins: A Theme and Variations (de S. Morgan), New York. * 1990, Warhol: Le Regard cinéma (de P. de Haas), Beaux Arts Magazine, numéro de juillet. * 2006, Andy Warhol's Mao, Christie's New York. Cote de l'artiste Un portrait de Mao Zedong (208 cm x 154 cm), peint en 1972, a été estimé à 12 000 000 de dollars US en 2006 chez Christie's.Christie's New York, Andy Warhol's Mao, 15 Novembre 2006. Liens externes * Andy Warhol's Marilyn Prints * Découvrez une oeuvre d'Andy Warhol (Flower) * The Andy Warhol Museum * The Warhol Foundation * Biographie d'Andy Warhol et dossier consacré à son oeuvre Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Peintre américain Catégorie:Pop art Catégorie:Naissance en 1928 Catégorie:Décès en 1987